


Smells Like...What?

by whynotrebecca



Series: The Trouble With Pheromones [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 21:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whynotrebecca/pseuds/whynotrebecca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little more from the inner workings of Dean Winchester's mind - plus pie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smells Like...What?

Dean fished the hotel key out of his pocket and unlocked the door to their room.

As he crossed the threshold he inhaled the sweet smell of warm apple pie and his mouth automatically stretched into a wide, toothy grin.   
If he was 8 years old he would have yelled Yay pie! at the top of his voice, and to be honest those words weren’t really that far from his lips as it was - pie made Dean ridiculously happy. 

‘Sammy, you are a God among men’ he called to the room as he shrugged off his jacket and tossed it over the back of a chair, ’You got me some pie? That’s awesome.’  
He turned to enter the kitchen area only to find the space completely empty.

‘Sammy?’ Puzzled by the startling lack of gigantic little brother, Dean followed his nose and the intoxicating smell to the bedroom (they’d sprung for a motel with a separate bedroom this time - a little expensive but hell, it was nice for a change).

The door was open and as he got closer, the smell got stronger and Dean started to think that this was a little unusual even for Sam.   
I mean, pie…in the bedroom?  
He started to get a terrible feeling that whatever was going on in this room could possibly end up scarring him for life. 

Dean slowed his footfalls in an effort to get an unnoticed glimpse of the bedroom just in case the situation required him to make a screaming run for it.   
He was all down with sex and food as fun bedfellows but Sam, sex and pie - Dean wasn’t about to risk having an image of Sam defiling the love of life popping into his head every time he sat down to eat a slice.

Craning his head he saw Sam’s bed empty and breathed a quiet sigh of relief. Stepping closer he noticed a small movement near his own.   
It was Cas. Dean stopped mid-step.  
Spicy waves of warm, apple scent seemed to be flowing from the room, the intensity ebbing in accompaniment to every move Cas was making.   
Dean’s mouth fell slightly open and he paused to watch what the angel was doing. 

With his back to the bedroom door, Castiel was delicately running his left hand over the hunter’s possessions. Softly, he laid his palm against the shirt he had discarded earlier in favour of the one he now wore.   
Dean continued to watch as Castiel trailed his long fingers over the knife that his father had given him.   
What was it? Seven? Eight years ago now?   
He had left it on the bed next to his duffel.   
Sloppy, he rebuked himself. 

Castiel however, was now tracing the contours of the handle gently, almost reverently, then running the tip of one finger along the sharp edge of the blade, his skin remaining unmarked.

The angel then carefully opened Dean’s duffel and reached inside, lazily browsing through its contents, pushing each object aside, one at a time.

The way the angel was caressing his things was beginning to have an all to familiar effect on Dean’s body. Familiar in that it seemed every time he was around Cas lately, just looking at the angel’s mouth, hands, hell even the back of his head lit the furnace in the basement so to speak.

Feeling his body tighten and his heart beginning to gently pound, he couldn’t help but imagine those long, soft fingers caressing something that would definitely be a lot more, ahem…appreciative.

Castiel removed a bottle of cologne from the duffel, holding it for a second before beginning to lift it towards his nose. Dean could hear the angel breathe heavily in preparation to inhale the scent when his arm stopped abruptly in mid air.

Damn. Sprung.

‘Dean.’ The angel paused. ‘I didn’t…hear you enter.’   
Castiel deliberately placed the cologne back in the duffel before turning around awkwardly to face the hunter.

Dean stepped closer to Castiel, walking through a wall of sweetness that made his head spin.   
‘Cas, that smell? Its so strong. Is that…you?’  
The angels eyes widened in, what looked to Dean like disbelief. 

Surprised, Dean watched as the angel struggled to find his next words.  
‘I...I’m sorry. I was unaware that I could…that I would…. .‘   
With visible effort Castiel composed himself.   
‘My apologies if you find it unpleasant.’ The angel ducked his head avoiding Deans eyes and began making for the door.   
‘I will leave.’

No Cas…don’t…  
Shit.

‘No.. no Cas... ‘ Dean reached forward to grab the angel’s arm.  
‘It’s the most incredible smell I’ve ever - dude its pie for chrissakes. You must know how I feel about pie? Seriously.’   
He tilted his head down in an effort to get Castiel’s full attention.  
‘How…how are you doing that?’

Dean watched as the disbelief on Castiel’s face seemed to transform first to surprise and then to wonder.  
‘I am…unsure how. I am astonished that I even can’.

The angel raised his dark lashes and bright blue eyes to Deans and the hunters next question dissolved in his mouth.   
Cas’ eyes were shining. Literally shining.   
‘You said I smell like…pie?’ A soft smile was colouring the corners of his mouth.

Dean’s breath caught in his throat. Castiel smelled like his favourite thing in the world. The thought of that alone was intoxicating beyond belief. 

Castiel’s mouth parted slightly, inviting Dean closer with every ragged breath that ghosted from his lips. Stepping forward the hunter gently raised a finger to caress their softness.   
Castiels breathing hitched and his eyes grew wide again this time not in disbelief.   
Or maybe it was Dean thought to himself.   
Whatever the expression was or wasn’t Dean found himself mesmerized by it.   
He held the angels cheek, gently running his thumb against the stubble he found there, fingers smoothing the soft skin behind his ear, tangling in his dark hair. 

Castiel leaned into his hand, his eyes falling shut for a moment as he exhaled into the hunters touch.

‘Cas’ Dean whispered.   
Castiel opened his eyes.   
‘I think I’m going to kiss you’.  
‘Yes.’ the angel replied, breathlessly, ‘Yes, I believe you are.’

Dean closed the space between them and gently pressed his lips against Castiel’s in a slow and quiet kiss that barely lasted a few seconds.   
When he pulled away he watched as the angels eyes darkened and grew heavy with a kind of anticipation Dean found very promising.   
Oh yeah, he thought. Its on.

‘Cas? Was that…‘ he began but never finished as Castiel surged forward, stopping only millimetres away, his lips barely touching Deans. 

Breathless, Castiel murmured, ‘My turn’. 

And with that he pressed his lips against the hunter’s. The angels kiss was open and hot, and his tongue slid so eagerly into Dean’s mouth that it made him gasp in surprise. 

He felt Castiel’s right hand slide through his hair to hold the back of his neck as he slid his tongue over the hot, wet curves of Deans mouth. The angel was kissing him with so much urgency and longing he couldn’t help but moan and grip the lapels of that damn trench coat so as not to be overwhelmed by the intensity radiating from Castiel’s body.

Once he had a hold of the angel Dean was able to give as good as he was getting - and it was so fucken good.   
He hadn’t been this frantic to kiss the shit out of someone since he was a teenager and had forgotten how all consuming the feeling was - how it so completely filled his entire body to the exclusion of ….well, everything.  
Even stopping to breathe was frustrating as hell, especially with the way Castiel was grinding against him and making small, desperate noises in the back of his throat. 

As he ran his tongue over Castiels lips and ground his massive hard on against the angels hip his own inner ‘Monologue of Dean Winchester’ was stuck on an endless loop of ‘…fuck this is hot, fuck this is hot, fuck this is hot…’. 

‘Dean’ Cas growled between kisses ‘ I am fully aware that this is hot but you need to shut the fuck up. You’re distracting me’  
Stunned at Cas using the word ‘fuck’ which was ...like…oh fuck…as well as the angel being fully aware of the sexual firestorm in Dean‘s head, the hunter searched for a witty reply.

His voice dropped low and threatening as he ran both hands down the front of Castiel's shirt.   
‘I’ll show you ‘distracting’’, he whispered hoarsely as his hands continued down the front of Castiel’s pants to firmly press against the hardness he found there.   
Dean was insanely pleased with himself when his handiwork was rewarded with a groan from the angel that would have won the Jenna Jamieson award for ‘Come-Inducing Sound Effect of the Year‘. 

The sound of the motel door being opened snapped the pair of them back to the reality of the hotel bedroom they were still standing in.   
Sam’s voice echoed from the other room.  
‘Dean. Dean, where are you man, I bought pie.’ 

‘Shit‘, Dean muttered, still clutching onto Castiel coat. ‘Its Sam.’ He rested his forehead against Castiels‘.  
‘Shit, fuck and goddamn.’

Castiel stepped back and away from Dean opening up what seemed like a cavernous space between them.  
‘No, Cas..don’t ..damnit! Get back here’ Dean hissed angrily.

‘I believe your brother has brought you…pie.’ Castiel eyes twinkled as he lowered his gaze to regard Dean‘s glaringly obvious…discomfit. 

Jesus Christ.  
Dean clenched his jaw, wholly caught up in admiring Castiel’s breathless, kiss-swollen mouth. The bastard was almost laughing. Laughing.   
Fucker.

‘We are in here Sam’, Castiel called towards the door. 

Dean was not amused.   
‘You couldn’t have given me a minute.’ he growled at the angel.  
It seemed to Dean that Castiel’s amusement at his expense was reaching new and aggravating levels.

‘Do not be concerned Dean’, Cas whispered, ‘I will be kissing you again.’   
The promise behind that simple statement sent the slowly diminishing heat in Deans groin rocketing right back up to ‘Hellfire‘ levels.

Sam ambled into the bedroom and stopped. He looked from Cas to Dean and back to Cas again.

“Uh…what’s up guys?’  
‘Nothing.’ replied Castiel, who continued to look at Dean.  
Sam looked back to Dean.  
‘Yeah. Nothing.’ Dean added, who also was not about to look away from the angel.

Sam looked at Castiel and then his big brother again. 

Inhaling loudly, Castiel turned his attention to the younger Winchester. ‘So, you said you brought pie…’

 

A/N: Also, please to be noting that Castiel didn't vanish this time - whoop whoop! I have escaped that literary groundhog!!!


End file.
